1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for measuring the temperature of an organism to obtain data for estimating a condition of the organism by detecting far infrared rays radiated by organisms such as a race horse and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Estimation of whether a race horse gallops splendidly in a race has been performed on the basis of information about the pedigree, race experiences and the results of the last race, or the increase or decrease in the body weight of the horse. However, since the splendid galloping of a horse depends on the condition of the horse as well as the past results and pedigree of the horse, even a horse having real power does not sometimes gallop splendidly. The condition of a horse has been estimated by observing the horse taken with a person in a paddock with human eyes. The condition of a horse may be estimated by observing the color of the fur or the gloss of the fur with human eyes. This technique does not involve the objective data because of the subjectivity of the observing person; therefore these data cannot be substantially quantified or averaged so as to be utilized by a large number of people at the same time.